Smoke Bomb
by magic winx
Summary: Misty, the Fairy of Clouds and a freshman at Alfea, finds out that her bonded pixie Snaps knows the name of her soulmate! But sometimes what you want to hear, isn't what you expect. OC x OC, femslash, yuri. oneshot that might become a chapter fic


**a/n: this is my first ff posted on here in Years, but i worked really hard on it and wanted people to see! it was originally written for a challenge on the Winx Club Amino. this was the original prompt:**

" **Your first month at Alfea, College for Fairies went pretty well, you've made many friends and even bonded with your very own pixie! A few weeks ago she told you about a special ability all pixies possess: they know the first name of their partner's soulmate.**

 **After pestering her about it for days, she finally told you his name: Sam. In the following weeks, you took every opportunity to look for him at Red Fountain but there never was a student named Sam there.**

 **Some days after you gave up on finding your true love, you were mindlessly sitting in front of the TV, watching Magix News Daily. The 8pm news were presented by a young apprentice and once you saw her, your heart dropped.**

 **Her name was Sam."**

 **feel free to critique! i really wanna expand it to a full story, but right now its really really small. let me know if i should make it a multichapter!**

The Library of Alfea was large – especially to the perspective of a pixie like Snaps. Snaps was laying on the surface of a long study table, glancing around the tremendous room looking for inspiration. Her latest poem, unfinished in front of her on a napkin, was supposed to convey the inevitability of destiny...the power of fate and how it can effect a life...but right now, all the poem conveyed was 'pretentious trash'. She sighed; the Library was cozy and quiet but the rows of hardcover books and the students reading them didn't say anything about destiny. Maybe she should just throw this idea out…

A loud CRASH! came suddenly from the library doors, followed by a parade of shushing and complaints. The assailant wasn't deterred. Whoever it was said nothing and seemed to be jogging across the library carpet – closer and closer to Snaps's table. 'I can't wait to see who this idiot is', thought Snaps, 'This is a Library, who in their right mind would throw open the doors and run around like a maniac?'

The footsteps soon rounded the corner and Snaps was face to face with said maniac, out of breath and staring with a wild gleam in her eyes – it was Misty. Her very own Bonded Fairy.

 _Oh, great_.

"We have to leave the Library right now," Misty hissed between breaths for air, barely able to keep her voice down.

"What are you talking about? Why?" Snaps whispered.

"Because I need to talk you and I'm going to be talking really, really loudly!"

Snaps gave an incredulous look as she flew from the table towards Misty. "You just barreled in here like a girl on fire, and NOW you're scared to talk loudly?"

"Well yeah!" Misty replied, "I'm not a complete animal! Let's go,"

-

"Ok," Snaps began, sitting herself on the ground. The courtyard was sunny and humming with life as classes got out for the day – if Misty needed to yell or scream or laugh that weird little laugh of hers, this would be the perfect place to do it. "Ok, Misty, what do you need to -"

"Pleeeeeeeeease tell me who my soulmate is!" Misty interrupted, pleading.

Snaps made a face again and shook her head. "Are you still on about that? It's been weeks, Misty! I told you, Cherise's Pixie told her by mistake. Revealing the names of your future fairy animal or selkie or ESPECIALLY your soulmate is absolutely out of the question,"

"I wanna know about those too, believe me. But this is super important Snaps!"

Misty fell to the ground dramatically. She sighed and starred upwards at the slow moving clouds. They were light and puffy, like the birthmark around her eye – she touched it offhandedly.

"Cherise has been so happy ever since she found Milan," she said, "He's all she talks about and he's so supportive of her and helps her train and watches her paint and…!"

"...And you want that too, huh?" Snaps mumbled.

"Yeah. My friends are really great and I know I'll meet him at some point in my life, but. I wanna be happy like that now. Is that...ok?"

Snaps sighed for what felt like the 100th time in less than an hour – in the end, her bond with Misty was so much stronger than her loyalty to the Pixie Laws. She waddled over, causing Misty to turn her head.

"Let me see your hand," Snaps said in a kind of annoyed fondness.

Misty broke into a smile and practically shoved her hand towards the little pixie. As soon as Snaps's tiny fingers curled around her fairy's, a soft pink light began to glimmer between them. It stood out against their shadows in the grass and curled like tiny vines up Snaps's arms. Whatever silent spell she was performing over took her; her eyes turned a solid matching pink and her mouth hung open wordlessly. Misty swallowed. She could feel powerful energy coming from the spell in waves.

Suddenly, still shining with magic and her eyes clouded with pink, Snaps gave her customary little smirk. "I hope you understand I can only give you a first name,"

Then it was over. The magic washed away and the two were left in the grass, one sweating in anticipation and the other smiling like the know-it-all she was.

"...Well?"

Snaps lifted off and hovered in the air. "Sam," She said simply and flew off into the direction of the library. Misty blinked.

"Sam?" She repeated quietly. Then she stood and a toothy grin stretched across her face. She jumped high in the air and shouted in glee, disturbing the other students in the courtyard. "SAM! HIS NAME'S SAM!" 

-

The excitement did not stay long however – being a fairy at Alfea didn't give a girl like Misty a lot of time to celebrate.

-

The City of Magix was drowning in black, ashy smoke. The Market Plaza, where hundreds of innocent citizens congregated everyday, was aflame – and sitting on a store roof, watching the crowd scream and run in the smoke, was the cause of it all: A witch, dressed in dark, tattered clothes and smiling maliciously. She felt the heat of the fire on her skin as she looked on at the chaos below.

"Well," She sang to herself, "This is going off without a hitch, isn't it? Soon, Magix will just be another pile of rubble,"

"HEY!"

The yell startled her and she looked down from the roof. There was a patch of sidewalk that was clear from the smoke and, while many were running through it to escape the fire, the witch saw three who just stood there – a brunette, a redhead, and, most notably, a pigtail blonde glaring up at her with more heat and vitriol than the flames.

"HEY! YOU UP THERE!" The blonde repeated, "ARE YOU BEHIND ALL THIS?"

The witch's smile returned. She, without warning, lept off the roof and landed in a sturdy kneel on the ground right in front of them. And as she slowly rose again, like a puppet being pulled upwards, heavy plumes of smoke blew from her hands.

"What do you think, little girl?" She smirked. Then, the jets of smoke blew them backwards like a strong wind and consumed the group completely. All that was left in their steed was ash slowly falling to the ground.

She chuckled as she turned away. 'Did they think there was gonna be much of a fight?' she thought to herself, amused. But as she was about to return to the roof, a small drop of water hit her cheek. Then another. And another. And the sky opened up to drench the Market Plaza in cold, unforgiving rain.

The witch looked up in shock; the blue sky had turned gray without warning and a huge, puffy raincloud had formed right overtop of the flaming buildings. The fire was out almost immediately; the smoke was dispersing around her and in the distance, the citizens of Magix were cheering.

"Here's what I think," came a familiar voice from behind.

Turning on her heel and moving her wet hair out of her eyes, the witch saw those three from before complete transformed – visions in sparkly silver, pink, and dark blue outfits with gossamer wings that fluttered as they flew upwards in the rain and out of the final waves of smoke.

 _Fairies_.

The blonde's hand was raised high in the air, palm splayed out – she'd conjured the cloud it seemed. She landed closer to the witch with the same scowl as before, splashing a newly made puddle.

"I think," she continued as stepped forward, "that I'm going to take you out, right here, right now."

The blonde turned to look at the other fairies. "Cherise! You go make sure everyone's safe!"

The redhead nodded in an oddly elegant manner, then flew towards the crowd gracefully. The brunette floated upwards aswell.

"Misty!" She yelled, "I'm going to clear up the rest of the smoke. Make sure you hit her hard, just for me!"

"You know I will!" The blonde – Misty – yelled back. Her name stuck itself in the witch's mind like a song.

Misty...

"So," The fairy said with a cocky smirk, "Now that your little prank is ruined and you're about to be defeated...What do you think?"

Despite her plans for Magix being ruined in one fell swoop, the witch smiled a scheming smile and closed the gap between them completely. Misty was very short in comparison – the witch held her chin in her hand and gently tilted her head upwards to look in her eyes. Misty looked furious and ready to kill when the witch said, finally:

"I think...you're pretty cute."

Misty's scowl turned into a confused frown almost instantly. Her eyes went wide in surprise and once she'd realized what the witch had said, she blushed dark red. "W...What!?"

The witch chuckled and backed away. "You're cute and I wish I had more time to fight right now. Maybe next time...Misty,"

And then with a wink, the witch was enveloped in tendrils of smoke and vanished from the Market Plaza. But Misty was so shocked and embarrassed, she barely even registered that the girl had gotten away.

-

"Ugh, I wish we knew a teleportation spell!" Aria ranted as her, Misty, and Cherise walked back into their dorm room. She sunk into the couch and pouted as she took the tv remote. "If we knew one, we could've just followed that witch and took her down for good!"

"We had no idea where she was off to," Cherise interjected, "One needs a destination before one can teleport,"

Aria rolled her eyes. The tv sprung to life all of a sudden and the young anchors of the Magix Daily News filled the screen; "Tonight on Magix Daily News: A Fire in the Magix City Market Plaza!"

Misty jumped in between them on the couch and shushed them both. "Guys shut up! They're talking about the fire!"

The anchors talked at length and showed footage of the fire and billowing smoke. At one point, they zoomed in closely on a familiar dark figure walking into the plaza earlier that morning with her hands in her pockets.

"That's the witch!" Aria exclaimed. Misty blushed at the mention of the witch; an odd reaction that Cherise noticed instantly.

"Are you alright, Misty?" She asked.

"O-Oh! Yeah, totally! Let's um, just keep watching,"

The report continued, though the anchors admitted to not having much information. Despite identifying the witch responsible, there seemed to be no motive and no way of tracking her.

"We do however have this young witch's name, thanks to a few helpful witnesses from Cloud Tower," The anchor read. A portrait of the witch appeared on the screen over the anchor's shoulder and at the bottom, a banner with a name in white lettering began to scroll slowly across the screen.

 **Sam**.

Misty's eyes widened and she stood straight up off the couch. Her roommates gave her odd looks, but she ignored them and turned to look towards her room. "SNAPS! SNAPS, COME LOOK AT THE TV!"

"I was writing!" Snaps whined as she flew into the living room but she stopped dead in the air when she saw the TV. "Oh...Oh my God. You don't think…?"

"Misty, what ever could be the matter?! Why are you screaming?!" Cherise questioned.

Misty continued to ignore her and starred silently at the portrait of the witch – her spiky brown hair, her smug angular face…

"…Sam," She mumbled in disbelief, "She's. She's my soulmate. Sam,"

a/n: thank you for reading! sorry it ends so abruptly. i have lots of ideas for how to expand it though and hopefully ill get it off the ground! 


End file.
